


Breathing Fire

by Sparrowlicious



Series: Omega Boys [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Kylo Ren, Omega/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: For the KyluxXOXO summer fest week 4 :)Armitage visits Kylo at the small apartment he uses as a studio for his art so he can complain about his family.Same verse as my other omega/omega ficSand in your hair, salt on your skin(both can be read independently)





	Breathing Fire

**Author's Note:**

> 3 in a row!! The used prompts were: end, fire and dry
> 
> If you're interested who's the inserter and who's the insertee before reading: check the end notes!

Kylo blew out the candle and put it on his table with his other art supplies, he turned back to his easel where his freshly sooted canvas was resting. A cool breeze from the open window helped disperse the burnt smell.

“I mean,” Armitage said from the sleeper sofa, which was the only other furniture in Kylo’s tiny, tiny apartment that he solely used as a studio for his art. Because his parents didn’t like the idea of him working with fire in their home. Of course he had a fire extinguisher ready. Of course it was there in the corner, far away enough from where he worked with the open flame but still close enough to grab. Of course. Just in case he ever needed it.

“I do want to tell him eventually, you know?” Armitage sighed. He had come over after his last uni class, as he usually did when Kylo was working.  
This place was their little haven.  
“Mhm,” Kylo said as he picked up a soft brush. The light was perfect and when he looked up he could see Armitage lying on his back with his face turned up to the ceiling. It wasn’t the perfect reference but it would do. Besides, he had memorized Armitage’s face perfectly by now but it didn’t hurt to look. Well, it was more like he enjoyed to look, so he did as often as he could.  
“My step-mom keeps asking me if I already have someone in mind. If I know some alphas.” Armitage audibly turned around where he lay, the sheets moving under him.  
“So, you want to see some alphas?” Kylo asked with a chuckle. They’ve been together ever since that beach resort vacation two years ago. He had never asked if Armitage even had some vague interest in alphas. It was mostly because Kylo was still afraid Armitage could change his mind and leave him for one. It was his deepest, darkest fear and yet, he still managed to probe lightly. He didn’t want the pain but he felt like he needed to know.

“Oh hell no. I don’t even like alphas that way,” Armitage said, his voice muffled. Kylo was relieved.  
“That’s not the point either!”  
Kylo tried focusing on his canvas, removing some of the soot. He could already tell that it would be a good portrait.

He had been quite decent at directing the flame to create the silhouette of Armitage’s face. Working with soot wasn’t a very accurate method of creating art but by now Kylo thought he was doing okay. He had been messing around with this technique for some years now and it really paid off keeping at it.  
  
“What I’m trying to say is,” Armitage said. “I need a back-up plan in case my father kicks me out.”  
“Would he?”  
“You don’t know him like I do. He expects me to have kids someday, someone to carry on the family name. He even introduced me to the sons of some of his business partners when we figured out that I’m an omega. It was creepy. I was just a kid!”

Kylo looked over to Armitage who had his face buried in a pillow.

“I told my parents that I only like omegas when I was 17,” Kylo said, picking up a smaller brush. He had never told Armitage that before, he had never thought it was relevant.  
Before they got together he had even feared what his reaction might be. It wasn’t worth ruining their friendship over it.

“My mother didn’t really say anything much, she accepted it though. My father was hell-bent on introducing me to some nice omegas.” Kylo chuckled.  
“Did he?”  
“I told him I already had a crush on someone,” Kylo said, smiling to himself. “He still introduced me to some guy. Just in case. Didn’t spark a connection though.”  
“Well,” Armitage said, his voice no longer muffled. “Do I know him?”  
“Oh,” Kylo said, taking a step back to get a better overview of his portrait. Things were looking good so far. He had to make a minor correction on the nose.  
“You know Poe Dameron. Nice guy, not my type. Currently dating a beta anyway.”  
“Right… The guy who likes everything.” Armitage shuffled off the sofa and came to stand behind Kylo. He put his arms around him and rested his face against Kylo’s shoulder.  
  


“Oh… That’s me.”  
“Yeah. I was thinking I’d do a series of portraits,” Kylo said. He could smell Armitage’s sweet scent, it made him stop what he was doing to enjoy it. Armitage’s hands were exploring his clothed abdomen.  
“A series, huh?”  
“About people I love,” Kylo said. He turned around in Armitage’s arms to swoop him in for a kiss, pulling him close into his arms. Armitage’s face was slightly red and his expression warm.  
“I see,” he said.

Seeing Armitage like this made Kylo consider taking a break. Hell, he always took breaks when Armitage was here. They didn’t see each other nearly as much as they both wanted to. So Kylo picked him up in his arms, hands under his butt. Armitage put his arms around his neck to hold on. It was not an easy thing to do, considering that Armitage was nearly as tall as him but they managed.

“Let’s continue over here,” Kylo said as he carried Armitage over to the sofa, leaving his painting behind for later. There were still some details he would have to correct, maybe add more smoke effects but it could wait.

Kylo walked them over to the sofa where he sat down, Armitage straddling his legs.  
“…. so you had a crush on me for that long?”  
Armitage looked at him in awe, his hands still on Kylo’s shoulders. Kylo still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Especially since they were both omegas and their relationship was quite unusual.  
“You were tiny and cute,” Kylo said, a crooked grin on his face. “And you smell good.”  
“I’m not tiny…,” Armitage whispered as he leaned in to put his head into the crook of Kylo’s neck. He had a habit of leaving kisses and the occasional hickey there, while Kylo was careful not to leave anything behind that Armitage’s parents could ask questions about. He didn’t mind.  
Armitage started sucking at his neck, causing Kylo to moan quietly.

Kylo let himself fall slowly back until he lay on the sofa, Armitage on top of him, still nuzzling his neck.  
“I love you,” he said into Armitage’s bright hair.  
“Kylo….,” Armitage muttered into his neck. It gave Kylo a great pleasure to hear Armitage say his name, especially since he changed it a while ago from Ben Solo.

Armitage pushed himself up on his hands, his face still close to Kylo’s.  
“You should move in with me,” Kylo said before Armitage could even open his mouth. He cradled Armitage’s face in his hands.  
“You live with your parents,” Armitage said and scoffed. “I can’t move in with your parents. That’s weird.” Then, frowning for a second.  
“Your hands are dry, you need to use that lotion I got you.”  
“I was thinking of moving out soon anyway,” Kylo said, ignoring the remark. His hands moved down to Armitage’s hips. He was so warm, nice and so close. The first threads of arousal were starting to spread in his abdomen, his cock throbbing in his pants.

“My hands might be dry but otherwise….” He winked up at Armitage.  
“Idiot,” Armitage whispered. Kylo pulled him up so they were lying side-by-side on the sofa, looking at each other.  
“I’m wet,” Kylo whispered. Armitage laughed.  
“I fingered you for half an hour last night, my hands are still tired.”  
“But you didn’t fuck me,” Kylo whispered, pressing his forehead against Armitage’s. They didn’t have the time for it yesterday since Armitage had a dinner thing with his parents and he never cancelled those.  
Armitage’s fingers came to grab Kylo’s ass, making him press into the touch.  
“I’m tired,” Armitage said. “But I’ll do it. Slowly. Turn around, baby.”  
Kylo laughed, turning around where he lay. Armitage’s mouth immediately went back to his neck, kissing and licking and sending shivers down his spine. By now Kylo’s dick was rock hard.  
“Ohh, yes,” Kylo whispered. Armitage’s hands came around to pull on Kylo’s pants and Kylo helped by shimmying out of them. His hole was getting wet with slick.

“You smell like soot,” Armitage whispered, his lips moving against Kylo’s neck. It tickled him.  
“Babe, you keep saying that.”  
Armitage’s hand was on Kylo’s hard dick. He groaned.  
“Oh yes, yes, yes.”  
Armitage’s other hand was at the cleft of Kylo’s ass, trailing slightly over the wet hole. Kylo could feel that he was leaking by now, his slick trickling out over the cheek. Armitage massaged his rim carefully with one finger.  
“You really want this, huh?” Armitage whispered into Kylo’s ear. He gave Kylo’s dick a gentle tug, making him squirm. Kylo’s hands clenched in the loose sheet.  
“Aaahh, yes. Please, please,” Kylo said. He tried pushing back against Armitage’s fingers.

“Shh, shh, I got you baby.” Armitage pushed one finger in; it went easily with how slick Kylo was. Armitage found his prostate quickly thanks to experience, carefully brushing over it every now and then, making Kylo writhe and groan.  
One finger soon became two, then three while Armitage kept kissing his neck and ear, nibbling slightly at the skin he could get to. His hand was loosely holding Kylo’s cock, edging him on every now and again, brushing his fingers over the leaking tip.

The zipper of Armitage’s pants was audible through Kylo’s panting and moaning. He felt hot all over, Armitage’s sweet scent in his nose, his arousal like a sweet cloud in Kylo’s nose.

“Is it okay? Can I put it in?” Armitage whispered into Kylo’s ear, kissing it afterwards. His hand stilled as pulled his own dick out.  
“Yes, please. Don’t make me beg,” Kylo said, turning his head a bit so he could see Armitage’s red, hot face.  
“Here I go,” Armitage said as he slowly guided his dick into Kylo’s slick ass. They both groaned as the head slipped in, Armitage’s hand going to Kylo’s hip where he gripped hard.  
“Lift your leg a little,” Armitage whispered, he kept thrusting shallowly as Kylo did as he was told, enjoying how Armitage’s dick brushed his prostate, massaging it with his tiny movements. They were both moaning, Armitage trying to muffle his voice by keeping his face pressed against Kylo’s shoulder and neck.  
The walls weren’t exactly thick in this place so they had to at least try and keep it down. Kylo had to press his own face into the sheet, gasping as Armitage started thrusting faster, moaning. He wasn’t going slow like he had said but Kylo loved it anyway.  
Armitage’s hand left Kylo’s hip to grasp his dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts.  
“Baby, I’m about to come,” Kylo groaned out, turning his head to catch some air.  
“Me too,” Armitage said. He thrust in deep as he kept stroking Kylo’s dick faster, making Kylo’s ass spasm as he tipped over the edge, coming all over the sheets.  
Armitage stilled, his come hot and deep inside Kylo’s ass. They were both panting.  
  
When Kylo could move again he turned around, Armitage’s dick slipping out of his ass.  
Kylo pulled Armitage into his arms, breathing a soft kiss against his lips.  
“Think about it, about moving in with me,” he whispered to Armitage “I’d take on extra shifts at the shop. We could do it. It wouldn’t be pretty, hell it wouldn’t be big and I’d have to give this place up but we would be together.”  
Armitage laughed softly against Kylo’s chest.  
“I guess in the end …. all that matters is that we’re together,” he whispered, his warm hands disappearing under Kylo’s shirt.  
“Yeah,” Kylo said, kissing Armitage’s brow. “It’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> For people who scrolled all the way down here to figure out who gets it in the butt:  
> It's Kylo <3  
> (Also thx to the twitter gang for the terms 'inserter' and 'insertee'.)
> 
> Btw, the soot art: That is a real thing! Please don't try this at home unless you have the needed safety measures for this type of thing. :o  
> Look up Steven Spazuk on Youtube, he's doing cool stuff with soot!
> 
>  
> 
> [You can also look up the art for this chapter on my tumblr.](http://sparrowlicious.tumblr.com/post/176295576904/for-the-the-kyluxxoxo-summer-fest-week-4-goes)


End file.
